


西弗勒斯·斯内普与他的幽灵先生

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: O.W.Ls考试结束的那天下午，西弗勒斯遇见了一位神秘的幽灵先生。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	西弗勒斯·斯内普与他的幽灵先生

“你认识我？”西弗勒斯问。  
少年皱起眉头，丢开手中的书，盯着眼前半透明状的灵魂体。他们之间的距离太近了，年轻的斯莱特林忍不住向另一侧的空地挪了挪，依靠在身后那棵山毛榉的树干上。  
“是啊。”没礼貌的幽灵先生回答道。  
他戴着眼镜，西弗勒斯看到他镜片后的眼睛微微弯起，里面闪烁着显而易见的笑意。多疑的斯莱特林因此不高兴地将嘴唇抿成一条直线，凶巴巴地瞪着对方，“詹姆·波特的新恶作剧？”  
“哇哦，哇哦。”幽灵先生立刻后退了半步，他举起双手，像俘虏似的向西弗勒斯展示自己的无害，“别这么敏感，西弗勒斯·斯内普，我想我们暂时不需要用到魔杖。”  
“那可说不好。”幽灵看起来和波特有八九分的相似度，西弗勒斯的魔杖因此固执地指着幽灵的喉咙。他仰起头，迎着阳光，幽灵先生看起来灰蒙蒙的，有几分风尘仆仆的味道。西弗勒斯有些好奇他的来历——如果他真的不是詹姆·波特的恶作剧产物的话。  
“从小就是这幅坏脾气。”西弗勒斯听到那位看起来比自己大不了几岁的幽灵先生小声地抱怨。  
他突然向前迈了一大步，弯下腰，快速凑近西弗勒斯的脸。西弗勒斯亲眼看着自己的魔杖穿透了幽灵的身体，他惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，幽灵则趁机伸出手刮了刮他的鼻梁。  
“啪！”西弗勒斯条件反射地扬起手，狠狠打掉对方还停留在他鼻尖上的手指。做完这个动作，他的手僵硬地愣在了半空中。幽灵有些得意地挑挑嘴角，炫耀似的拨弄了两下西弗勒斯悬在空中的手指。  
西弗勒斯立刻将胳膊垂了下来，他收回魔杖，抓住身下的小草。  
“你不是霍格沃茨的幽灵。”他说。  
幽灵擦着西弗勒斯的肩膀坐下，他们的膝盖紧紧地靠在一起。  
“其实——”幽灵拖长音调，“我并不是你所说的‘幽灵’。”  
西弗勒斯转过头瞥了他一眼。  
“我才二十岁，风华正茂！”幽灵先生大声说，“我的爱人昨天刚刚答应我的求婚！”  
“成为一名幽灵正需要这样的执念。”西弗勒斯刻薄地评价道。  
幽灵没有生气，他的膝盖轻轻推了推西弗勒斯的，这让西弗勒斯嫌弃地又向远处挪了挪。  
“我只是在追捕黑巫师时遭遇了一个时间陷阱。”幽灵向他解释，“我猜我的搭档会解决这个小问题，我一定能赶上自己的婚礼。”  
说到婚礼，幽灵先生露出了一个甜蜜的笑容。通常来说，这种时候非常适合说一些“提前祝福你新婚快乐”之类的祝福语，但西弗勒斯永远不会这样做。  
所以他没有搭话，只是从草地上捡起自己的黑魔法防御术课本，然后将脸埋了进去。他的鹰钩鼻几乎贴在书页上，但是那些英文字母没有半个进入他的脑袋——因为幽灵也凑了过来，他的呼吸带着热度，擦过了西弗勒斯的耳廓。  
“你习惯在每本书上写那句话吗？”  
“什么？”  
“‘本书属于混血王子’。”幽灵说。  
西弗勒斯僵硬地转过脸，黑发盖住了他的一只眼睛和半张脸。他的另一只眼睛盯着幽灵，露出来的半边嘴角向下，显然有些不大高兴。  
“我不知道你是从哪里知道这个的——”西弗勒斯动了动嘴唇，“但是，你成功地令我感到恶心。”  
他说完这句话，立刻合起书本打算离开。幽灵先一步按住了他的肩膀。  
“我没有打探你的隐私。”  
幽灵说着挽起了自己的衣袖，他将左手伸到西弗勒斯面前。西弗勒斯垂下目光，幽灵先生左小臂那片洁净的皮肤上有一行隐约发光的字——  
“the Half-Blood Prince”  
西弗勒斯的右手掌心突然开始发烫，他的心脏正不受控制地大力撞击他的胸腔。男孩缓地眨了眨眼睛，他的视线变得有些模糊，但他还是小心翼翼地摸了摸那行属于他的笔迹。  
“这是你的灵魂伴侣为你留下的印记。”西弗勒斯轻声说。  
“是啊。”幽灵点点头，“我能看看你的右手吗？”  
斯莱特林犹豫了几秒，最终还是摊开右手，幽灵的手指滑过他掌心闪电状的灵魂印记。西弗勒斯抬起头看他，幽灵又拨开自己乱糟糟的额发，露出了额角那个与他掌心痕迹一模一样的伤疤。  
“这次愿意相信我了吗？”幽灵问，“我的灵魂伴侣。”  
“我以为我没有。”西弗勒斯没头没尾地说。他移开目光，看向黑湖边，有一对赫奇帕奇的情侣正亲密地依偎在一起。  
“没有什么？”  
“没有灵魂伴侣。”西弗勒斯停顿了一下。没有人会陪伴我度过这一生。他在心里默默地想。但他不会说出来，即便现在坐在他身边的“人”很有可能就是他的灵魂伴侣，但西弗勒斯·斯内普绝对不会向他示弱，同时让自己听起来像个渴望关爱的可怜虫。  
幽灵先生似乎有些生气，他皱起了眉头，不赞同地看着十五岁的西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯因为他的表情感到些许忐忑，但他并不后悔，因为西弗勒斯·斯内普就是这样一个坏嘴巴的讨厌鬼，任何试图接近他的人都最好先明白这一点。  
“你有。”幽灵很认真地对他说，“我们就要结婚了，你将会有一个家，如果可以的话还会有几个孩子——”  
幽灵先生说到这里，突然停了下来。有什么不对劲，西弗勒斯也发现了——幽灵先生正在变得透明。  
“你要离开了。”西弗勒斯说。  
幽灵点了点头，他并没有立刻站起身和西弗勒斯说再见，他看起来对这片草地和草地上的斯莱特林少年有些留恋。  
西弗勒斯几乎被这种可能性温暖了。  
他们对视几秒，幽灵先生笑了起来。他抓了抓自己的头发，像是在思考该如何告别。西弗勒斯没有打扰他，现在西弗勒斯已经能够透过他的身体看到有一群穿着红色校袍的人朝着这片山坡走来。  
“西弗勒斯。”幽灵先生喊他的名字。  
少年仰起脸，将目光聚焦在幽灵的身上，发现对方正在用一种非常温柔的表情注视着自己。幽灵身后是夏日的阳光和天文塔的塔尖，西弗勒斯看不见它们，他眼中只有这位突然出现，又即将匆匆离去的幽灵先生。  
幽灵先生对他说：“我们都知道人生并非坦途，但是无论发生什么，不要否定自己。你要相信，我就在未来等你。”  
“未来会发生什么？”西弗勒斯问。  
幽灵摇摇头，他不能回答这个问题。他已经变得像一块玻璃一样透明了，西弗勒斯看到了布莱克和波特那两张令人厌恶的脸。  
他知道自己最好在麻烦找上他之前收拾东西离开，但是西弗勒斯有些舍不得面前这位即将消失的幽灵先生。  
他看着只剩个轮廓的幽灵先生用双臂环抱住他，幽灵的肩膀很宽阔，怀抱里带着热情的温度和一种熟悉的清苦气味——那很像西弗勒斯身上的味道。  
“我永远爱你。”幽灵先生最后对他说。  
几秒后，空气中变得干干净净，只有盛夏的风扑面而来。  
布莱克和波特的挑衅声已经很近了，西弗勒斯却坐在树下没有动。阳光照得他神情恍惚，他低下头，嘴唇和鼻尖一齐滑过右手掌心那道甜蜜的伤痕。  
他不知道自己以后的人生之路上会遇见多少不幸和风浪，也不知道今日一别后，需要多久才能见到那个真正的“幽灵先生”。但在此之前，对于未来，他或许能够尝试着怀抱向往，心存期待。  
因为他知道，他的“幽灵先生”会在未来的某一天与他相遇，然后用爱陪伴他度过余生的漫长岁月。  
END


End file.
